Un ángel enamorado
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Takeru es un ángel incompleto debido a que todavía no le han entregado sus alas para obtenerlas debe cuidar a una humana que no es más ni menos que Hikari Yagami, sencillo no? Pero que pasa cuando Takeru rompe una de las reglas más importante de los ángeles: nunca reveles tú identidad pero sobre todo nunca te enamores de un mortal.
1. El ángel y la chica

Digimon no me pertence

En un lugar completamente blanco con algunas tonalidades de plateado. En este lugar se percibía la armonía y amabilidad que emanaba cada uno de esos seres.

Takeru "T.K." Un joven alto de cabello dorado ojos azules como el color del cielo, Takeru es uno de los únicos angeles que aun no poseían alas. La verdad no era que le importara sino que todos los ángeles de su edad y con su entrenamiento completo ya las tenían y todos sus amigos les decían que era asombroso.

Takeru suspiro

- Qué sucede hermanito? - pregunto su hermano mayor Yamato "Matt" quien había aparecido de repente.-No me digas que es lo de siempre.

Matt era de cabello rubio rebelde sus ojos eran azules solo que de una mirada más dura a la de Takeru, Matt poseía unas grandes alas de pluma color blancas con bordes dorados al rededor de ellas. A Takeru le sorprendio demasiado cuando su hermano mayor consigueira sus alas, y no es que haya pensado que nunca lo lograría sino porque su hermano no era un alumno ejemplar ademas que la relacion de sus padres no era bien vista.

En el cielo se era prohibido amar en pareja, y sus padres habían roto esa regla. Matt y T.k eran lo únicos ángeles que habían nacido de sus padres por el amor que se tenían y no siendo creados. Podría decirse que a pesar de seres que solo podían tener emociones positivas Yamato y Takeru no solo sentían esas sino también las emociones negativas.

-La verdad sí, no puedo dejar de preguntarme el porque aún no he conseguido mis alas

-No te preocupes hermanito verás que pronto obtendrás tus preciadas alas.-dijo Matt dandole animos.

-Chicos-gritaba una voz Femenina que venía corriendo

-Sora-dijo Matt dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Sora era una chica pelirroja con ojos rubies su piel era apiñonada, era uno de los ángles más hermosos, amables y queridos, sus alas eran grandes color plata y unos espirales casi invisibles dentro de ellas aunque el noche se notaban más dandole un gran brillo a sus alas. Los dos hermanos eran muy especiales para la pelirroja. Por Takeru se preocupaba como una madre, siempre le daba consejos y junto a Matt le daba animos; por otro lado con Yamato tenía un sentimiento mas alla del de amistad-amor este sentimiento era mutuo, a pesar de que el amor en parejas de angeles ya se había dado en los padres del rubio, ninguno de los dos quería arriesgarse a un castigo.

-Takeru te he estado buscando- dijo la pelirroja agitadamente en cuanto llego con los rubios.

-Pues ya me has encontrado-dijo en tono divertido-Qué sucede?

-Los ángeles guardianes me enviaron en tú busqueda, dijeron que era algo importante.

Takeru volteo a ver a su hermano.

-Anda ve-le alento el mayor-quiza te den tus alas-le dijo con animo-o talvés seas castigado-susrro para que no fuera escuchado por su hermano solo que no penso en su mejor amiga quien le dio un codazo en el estomágo -auch-se quejo el rubio mayor.

-Esta bien ahora vulevo.

Los guardianes también conocidos como àrcangeles eran los superiores de los ángeles y quienes imponían las leyes, daban castigos a los que lo merecían y otorgaban sus alas a quien se las había ganado.

Takeru camino un gran y hermoso templo, dentro de este en la parte de arriba se encontraban 3 seres con enormes alas encapuchado que impedía vereles las caras. El rubio hizo una reverencia.

-Takeru, te estabamos esperando hablo una voz femenina.- a pesar de haber cumplido tu entrenamiento no se te asignaron tus alas.

- Si maestro y quisiera preguntar el porque-interrumpio con moderación.

-Ahora no es el momento de explicar chico-hablo un hombre con voz atemorizante y enojada por haber interrumpido a los superiores.

-Ven chico-le llamo el más viejo y sabio a lo que Takeru dedujo que era el "líder"

El viejo arcangel llevó a Takeru a un lago rodeado de flores con gran roble enfrente y la brisa acariciaba los cabellos del rubio haciendo de ese lugar perfecto y hermoso.

-Mira abajo -ordeno suavemente

Takeru sin protestar bajo la cabeza para mirar el lago, al principio la imágen era borroso y poco a poco se formaba la imágen de una jovemcita.

Takeru levanto la vista y la dirigió al árcangel, al ver la cara de este contesto a su pregunta que pasaba en esos momentos por su mente.

-A esa mortal que viste en ese lago debes protegerla y cuidarla-respondió a la interrogante del pequeño ángel- si lo logras podrás conseguir tus alas y convertirte en un ángel completo.

...

..

.

En la Tierra se encontraba una chica de cabello color castaña y ojos cafe-rojizos de unos 16 años y de nombre Hikari "Kari" Yagami, quien se arreglaba rapidamente debido a que no había sonado su despertador, y no quería llegar tade a su primer de día de preparatoria.

La chica se vistió con un vestido floreado poco mas arriba de las rodillas de manga corta con un sueter negro delgado acompañado con botas negras, se puso un poco de maquillaje y dejando su cabello en una cola alta y poniendose perfume con olor a frutas tropicales.

Su hermano ya se había marchado a la Universidad y sus padres estaban en de viaje.

Hilari ya no tenía tiempo de hacerse de desayunar así que solo tomo una dona y salio

corriendo atragantandose con el pan por haberselo metido tan rápido a la boca.

Después de tanto correr se pudo ver un gran edificio color blanco con rojo, una reja donde un guardia les daba la bienvenida a los alumnos. Hikari llego agitada a la escuela dentro de esta estaba una joven de cabello lila con ojos de color miel tapados por unas gafas tenía sus brazos cruzados y desperadamentemente zapateaba. Miyaco "Yolei" Innue era el nombre de la chica que esperaba a Hikari. Yolei a pesar de ser un año mayor que Kari era su mejor amiga. Para ese día la mayor vestía unos sencillos jeans con una playera de color durazno

-Finalmente llegas-le reclamo Yolei.- sabes que es tú primer día de clases el día en que debes afirmar tu inscripción y llegar temprano si quieres que te cambien de salon, lo último ya no será posible.

-Sabes que eso no me importa en cualquier salón me siento agusto especialmente si estoy con mis amigos.-dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-En fin veamos en que salón te toco mientras me vas contando sobre tus vacaciones-y dicho esto emprendieron su camino a las listas de salones.

En lo que llegaban a las listas Hikari le contaba sobre sus experiencias en vacaciones, como la vez que su hermano se le metió un cangrenjl en el traje de baño o la vez que se avento del tobogan y casi aplasta un niño, también estuvo la vez en que su familia estaba en la alberca de noche cuando empezo a llover estrepitosamente entre varias otras anécdotas.

Después de revisar el salón que le tocaba a la Yagami, 10-b, se dirigieron directo a él.

-Espero que este año te apliques en el amor Kari-solto Miyaco despué de un breve silencio.

Hikari la volteo a ver deteniendo su caminar-Yolei ya emos hablado de eso-dijo con voz cansada, la Inue hablaba de eso casi todos los días- sabes que no saldre con nadie hasta encontrar a esa persona especial. Además mira quien habla, la chica que está enamorado del mismo chico desde hace 3 años.

-Eso es diferente él me gusta mucho y yo tuve novio y cuando lo conocimos me he empezó a gustar-dijo Miyaco- y esté año lo hare mi novio-dijo energéticamente.

- se defendió-en cambio tú con 16 años ni si quiera has aceptado una cita de todos tus pretendientes.

-Claro que he salido con chicos qué me dices de Haruto?- pregunto la castaña a la defensiva

-No cuenta- solo fuiste a explicarle unos temas para el exámen de fisica.

-Qué tal Daisuke?-volvió a intentar. la antekjuda nego con la cabeza

-Nunca has salido con él a solas, siempre vamos en plan de amigos.

Después de esa pequeña plática sobre las relaciones de Hikari, llegaron al aula de salones.

-Bien nos vemos, mi salón ese el de la esquina-dijo la pelilila señalando su salón.

-Esta bien te veo en el descanso- y entrandoal salón con la mano despidiendose.

Dentro del salón de Hikari en la esquina de atrás a lado de la ventana se encontraban sus otros dos mejores amigos quienes no se habían percatado de la presencia de su amiga castaña.

Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya era pocos centimetros más alto que Hikari, su cabello era café rojizo sus ojos eran iguales solo que un poco más oscuros. Davis era un chico muy inquieto, no tenía prudencia con sus palabras y muchas veces decía las cosas sin pensar. A sus amigos siempre los alentaba para que sigueran sus sueños. Llevaba "enamorado" de Kari desde hace 6 años.

Por otro lado estaba Ken Ichijogi un chico completamente diferente a su mejor amigo Daisuke. Ken era un joven muy tranquilo y tímido. Su cabello era de color azul marino (casi negro) y ojos azules color zafiro. Al igual que Davis pertenecían al equipo de fútbol,ese año debían a volver a ser las pruebas, los dos fueron de los chicos más populares de la secundaria y al parecer estos 3 años de preparatoria no cambiara en ese sentido.

Hikari y Daisuke se conocían desde los 7 años inmediatamente volviendose grandes amigos a Ken lo conocieron y lo hicieron su amigo a la edad de 11 años.

-Hola chicos-saludo la castaña ya habiendo llegando a un pupitre enfrente del de Ken.

-Buenos día Hikari-saludo educadamente Ichijogi.

-Kari-fue el saludo feliz y energético del moreno.

-Qué tal sus vacaciones?-pregunto curiosa después de acomadar su mochila en el su asiento.

Sus respuestas de sus amigos no pudieron ser respondidas.

-Bienvenidos jovenes a una nueva etapa de su vida-les dio la bienvenida un maestro de cabello negro y ojos verdes tendría alrededor de 30 años- yo soy Aoi Yamoto y ser su maestro de literatura por este semestr-se presento-antes de empezar quiero darles la noticia de que este semestre se nos unira un nuevo alumno, adelante pasa.

Y ahí fue cuando Hikari le miro un chico alto, guapo cabello dorado y ojos azules como el cielo de primavera.

El chico la volteo a ver reconociendola inmediatamente ella era, era la muchachita que debía proteger.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-Su nombre es Takeru Ishida y proviene de Francia-presentó el maestro. -Espero y le den la bienvenida.

Obviamente el apellido y que venía de Francia era falsa que los ángeles de la unión junto a los de la fortaleza le habían dado por ordenes de los guardianes.

-Te sentarás a lado de Yagami-volvió a hablar el Yamamoto.

Takeru camino a donde el maestro le había indicado, todas las chicas lo miraban embobadas y susurraban palabras como: "que guapo esta ese chico" "es todo un bombón"

entre má piropos los cuales eran vacíos para el rubio.

-Hola me llamó Hikari Yagami-se presentó la morena ofreciendo su mano cuando el ángel ya había llegado a lado de ella-pero puedes decirme Kari-dedicandole una sonrisa calida.

"Es mucho más linda en persona" pensó el oji azul.

-Es un placer-estrechando la mano que le había ofrecido la castaña.-Y como ya oiste mi nombre es Takeru.

-Takeru es muy largo, no crees?-le pregunto aun que más bien parecía una pregunta para si misma- Te dire T.k claró sino te molesta-el rubio acepto la oferta.-Por cierto ellos son Daisuke o como todos le decimos Davis y él es Ken-se dio la vuelta para mirar a los asientos de atrás y presentar a sus dos mejores amigos. Como era de esperarse Davis se puso celoso.

Dieron las 11:00 hora del recreo. T.k a pesar de nunca haber llevado ese tipo de asignaturas se le daban muy bien sobre todo la materia de literatura donde pudo escribir un ensayo completo sobre lo que más le gustaba sin ningún error ortográfico y muy bien redactado.

-Ya era hora de un descanso-exclamo Motomiya estirando sus brazos-Creí que nunca terminaría.

-Nosé de que te quejas-si estuviste todas las clases dormido le dijo divertido Ken-por cierto por haberte quedado dormido tienes tarea extra, no te preocupes yo apunte todo y te los puedo prestar-ofrecio amablemente.

-Qué el primer día y ya me dejaron tarea. En secundaria nos dejaban hasta el tercer día y si teníamos suerte hasta la siguiente semana.-se quejó Motomiya-además las clases son demasiado aburridas como para estar despierto.

A Takeru se le hacía muy gracioso ese chico.

-Tal vez si prestaras algo de atención se te haría algo interesante y tus calificaciones subirían donde no nos pedirías ayuda ni a Ken ni a mi-le regañaba suavemente la castaña.-Oye T.k quieres venir a comer consotros-le invitó Kari.

El rubio parecio meditarlo un poco, si su misión era cuidar a Kari tenía que estar lo mas cerca de ella. -Eso estaría bien.

Los cuatro caminaban directo a la cafetería, la cafetería era enorme donde alumnos tanto de secundaria como de preparatoria quienes compraban la comida o traían su propio lunch. A lo lejos se veía una chica de cabello morado que no era nada más que Yolei quien levantaba la mano para que sus amigos vieran donde estaba.

Al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba Miyaco se encontraban otras 3 personas.

-Hola mi nombre es Miyaco Innoue pero dime Yolei-se presentó la peli morada ante el rubio-y tú cómo te llamas?

-Takeru Ishida-dijo.

-Nosotros le diremos T.k-habló la castaña.-Bueno quiero presentarte a Cody Hida, Mimi Tachikawa y Kõushiro Izzumi a este último le decimos Izzi-presentaba a cada uno mientras lo señalaba.

Cody Hida era el más chico de todos con 13 años de edad ese día entro a su primer año de secundaria, su cabello era cafe en forma de hongo y ojos de color verde a pesar de ser el más chico de todas era muy maduro para su edad. Èl no llevaba clases particulares a pesar de esto practicaba Kendo en un dojo dado por su abuelo.

Después se endontraba Mimi Tachikawa una jovencita de cabello largo color cafe claro y sus ojos eran color miel, ella vivió tres años en New York, EUA. Ella era la capitana de porristas.

Kõushiro "Izzi" Izzumi no muy alto pelirrojo y ojos negros y presidente del equipo de computación, junto a Mimi con 18 años ambos cursaba su último año de preparatoria.

-Es un placer-dijo Takeru.

-Eres tan mono-le dijo Mimi apretando sus cachetes.-Izzi despega tus ojos de esa maldita máquina y saluda a nuestro nuevo amigo-ordeno como era de esperarse Kõushiro levanto la cabeza en forma de presentación sin despegar sus ojos de la laptop. La castaña solo suspiro.

Durante el resto de el descanso todos se enteraban de las vacaciones de los otros.

-Y Kari este año te meteras a algún club?-le pregunto su mejor amiga.

-Haré pruebas para el equipo de volleybol y pienso meterme en el club de fotografía.

-Eso es genial Kari eres muy buena en la fotografía seguro que tienes el puesto immediatamente-dijo entusiasta Innoue-pero volleyball? pense qus adorabas el baile.

-Así es amo el baile solo que este año me decidí a cambiar de aires.

-Ya veo-tomando un trago de su jugo de manzana-y tú T.k?-dirigió su mirada al rubio quien veía todo con admiración.

-Haré las pruebas para el equipo de baloncesto.-fue la respuesta del rubio.

Al minuto siguiente toco el timbre y todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas clases.

-Ya se acabo tan rápido-Mimi hizo un puchero.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mimi, que no piensan en nosotros quieren que entremos en esos salones para tenernos de prisionarios-dramatizo Davis.

-Ya no importa mejor corramos que tenemos Ciencias Sociales escuche que este año nos tocará con Kiyoshi Matsumoto-comento Ken parandose de la banca a lo cual todos le imitaron.

-Izzi-el aludido volteo a ver a su interlocutora después de haber apagado su laptop para dirigirse a su siguiente clase-Qué clase tenemos ahorita?-pregunto su amiga Mimi.

Kõushiro pareció meditarlo- Biología.

-Que? ash yo quería cocina-se quejo la porrista-bueno al menos promereme que este semestre si serás mi compañero de laboratorio y no te irás con la odiosa de Keiko.

-Como digas Mimi-dijo el pelirrojo para satisfacer a su amigal

-Wii-celebró Tachikawa agarrando a su amigo del brazo para llevarlo al aula 12-a, y explicarle del porque no debía juntarse con chicas como Keiko Kanata cosa que en realidad no le interesaba a Izzumi.

Cody se dirigió a su clase de español mientras que los otros cuatro fueron a su salón para que se les impartiera la clase de Ciencias Sociales. Al llegar a al salón el maestro ya había llegado.

-Perdone maestro Matsumoto podemos pasar-pregunto la única mujer.

-Solo por ser el primer día se los dejare pasar pero que no se repita-esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz autoritario.

Kioshy Matsumoto tenía cabello canoso y unos ojos grises ocultos bajo unas gafas era el maestro más estricto de toda la preparatoria: en cuanto él llegaba y la puerta se cerraba ya no podía entrar nadie más, sus exámenes eran demasiado difíciles valiendo entre el 60% o el 30%, más de tres faltas sin derecho a exámen, 5 faltas directo a extra en fin un millon de cosas de porque su fama de ser el más estricto de la preparatoria, muchos alumnos le odiaban pero cuando entraban a la Universidad y salían de esta le estaban verdaderamente agradecidos por haber sido tan estricto y haberlos preparado para su futuro.

Takeru le dio una carta al profesor sobre que él era el nuevo alumno y que provenía de Francia, el educador la leyo y solo le indico que se sentara en su lugar (junto a Kari Yagami).

A pesar de ser un maestro estricto si se interesaba en saber sobre sus alumnos así que después de ver los temas y como se evaluaría el semestre les pidió que pasarán al frente dijera su nombre y algo de ellos. Cada uno por orden alfabético de apellido, el primero en pasar al fente en pasar de Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke y Ken fue este último.

-Buenos días yo soy Ken Ichijogi-se presentó educadamente-no tengo mucho que decir me gusta el fútbol y cocinar.

El siguiente en presentarse fue Daisuke.

-Soy Daisuke pero no me gusta que me digan así prefiero Davis amo el fútbol, de grande quiero tener muchos restaurantes, tengo una hermana con la que siempre peleo pero aún así la quiero poquito y creo que es todo.-Se hizo conocer algo distraído.

Desde que Motomiya se presento por alguna extraña razón el maestro no le quitaba los ojos de encima viendolo con una mirada de advertencia. El Joven sentía su mirada.

Takeru observaba como se presentaban los humanos para no meter la pata, cuando fue su turno:

-Mi nombre es Takeru Ishida, vengo de Francia, tengo 16 años y me gusta-penso un instante, no podía decir que le gustaba observar a los mortales-escribir y el baloncesto-lo primero era cierto había momentos en que se ponía a escribir poemas o canciones y en algunas ocasiones historias.

-Hikari Yagami es mi nombre para los que gusten pueden llamame Kari, mis amigos son muy especiales, me gusta bailar, quiero mucho a mi hermano mayor Tai también es como un heroé para mi siempre me protegé aunque algunas veces es muy celoso, me gusta leer mi novela favorita es lo que el viento se llevó-término Kari.

Dieron las 2:30 pm hora en que los alumnos de preparatoria terminaban sus clases.

En el portón se hallaba un joven de 19 años aproximadamente cabello castaño con un peinado extravagante sus ojos eran de color chocolate y su piel era morena.

-Hermano-saludó Kari al haber llegado junto a este.-T.k quiero presentarte a mi hermano mayor Tai-le presento a su hermano.-Hoy entro a la universidad a estudiar relaciones. Aún no puedo creerlo-esta última oración la susurró para que nadie le oyera.

-Es un placer-dijo Ishida haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-El gusto es mio-dijo Tai- no te acerques demasiado a Kari-jalando al rubio y susurrandole esas palabras a lo que el pequeño trago saliva, pero no lo importo la amenaza él quería sus preciadas alas y Para conseguirlas tenía que cuidar a esa pequeña jovencita, no dejaría que una amenaza se interpusiera entre él y su misión.

-Nos vamos?-pregunto la pequeña Yagami.

-Si-viendo su relog que traía en su muñeca izquierda-ya se tardo creo que hoy no la esperaré.

-Esperar? hermano a quién no esperaras?-pregunto confundida.

-A nadie mejor vamonos-estaba a punto de caminar para su casa cuando una voz lo llamó.

-TAI-gritó una voz femenina.

El mencionado se volteo sobre sus talones y pudo ver a una hermosa castaña de pelo largo ondulado y ojos color caramelo, exacto no era nada más y nada menos que Mimi Tachikawa.

-Te extrañe-dijo Tachikawa rodeando el cuello del muchacho para después besarlo.

-No me digan que ustedes dos...-habló Hikari dejando la frase incunclusa.

-A si es-respondió su hermano como si le leyera los pensamientos.

-Desde cuándo?-pregunto la más chica de ahí.

-Hace dos meses-volvio a responder su hermano.-En fin creo que es hora de irnos.

Las dos mujeres asintieron.

-Adios T.k-se despidió Hikari de su nuevo amigo-nos vemos mañana-dandole un beso rápido en la mejilla a lo que el pequeño rubio se toco involutariamente donde lo habían besado.

Los dos Yagami se dirigeron a su casa no sin antes dejar a la novia de Taichi.

Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche hora en la que la familia Yagami cenaban.

-Diganme hijos como les fue en su primer día-pregunto el Sr. Yagami -bajando el periódico que se encontraba leyendo en la mesa mientras su esposa les traía de cenar.

-Super me toco en el mismo salón que Davis y Ken, también entro un nuevl alumno al parecer viene de Francia.-dijo con alegría.

-Que bien hija-rebolviendole el cabello-y tú hijo?-mirando a su hijo mayor.

-Hoy se presentarón los maestros y se ve que las materias van a estar padres pero también dificiles-explico el moreno.

-Hijo estos años no quiero que pases con 6 como en la prepa y secundaria -adivirtió su madre miemtras le servía un poco de arroz frito con verduras. El castaño asintió.

La cena de los Yagami fue tranquila no muy común en esta puesto que Taichi siempre hacia de las suyas, después de cenar toda la familia se dispuso a ver la tv en un canal encontraron la serie de "bing bang theory" uno de los programas favoritos de la familia Yagami.

Por otro lado Takeru llegaba a su casa que le habían prestado midntras estaba en la Tierra para cumplir con su misión.

Después de haber sacado sus llaves para abrir su temporal hogar al momento de introducir la llave en la perilla de la puerta se pudo dar cuenta que estaba abierto.

-Que raro-se dijo así mismo.

-Ya era hora-habló una voz ronca que provenía de uncuarto con un sillón amplio una pequeña mesa y frente a esta hayaba una pantalla negra. T.k conocía muy bien no podía equivocarse, cuando llego al lugar de donde provenía esa voz se encontro nada más y nada menos que:

-Hermano? qué haces aquí?-pregunto el rubio menor confundido.

-Los Angelorum Custodum nos permitieron venir a la Tierra.

-Nos?-pregunto nuevamente confundido

-Si, Sora y yo, solo que ella llegará más tarde-comento

-Y por que estas aquí?-volviò a cuestionar.

-Al igual que tú yo también he tenido curiosidad por este mundo-dijo de manera seria-pero en fin cómo te fue en tú primer día?-recargando sus codos sobres su rodillas.

-Es mejor de lo que imagine, la cafetería es enorme con adolescentes riendo y platicando, mis nuevos amigos son muy interesantes-relataba el más chico.

-Y tú protegida?-pregunto Yamato después de que su hermano le contará sobrse su primer día.

-Se llama Hikari pero todos le dicen Kari es una niña muy dulce y bonita-decía T.k. con una mirada como soñadora.

-Takeru, ni se te ocurra-advirtió el mayor al ver la expresión de su hermano menor.

-Ay hermano no sería capaz además ella solo es mi protegida-dijomTakeru sabiendo a que se refería el mayor.

Así se paso la noche los hermanos hablandomde cualquier tema, Yamato le dijo que el entraría a la Universidad utilizaría el mismo apellido que Takeru, Sora también entraria a la Universidad y ella utilizaría el apellidomTakenouchi.

...

..

.

Paso alrededor de una semana y tal como dijo Yamato él y Sora se metieron a la misma Universidad y da la casualidad que era la misma de Taichi. Ambos ángeles se integraron al mismo grupo de amigos que al de Takeru.

Llegó el día de las pruebas para que cada alumno entrara al equipo que más le agradará: había futbol soccer, futbol américano, beisbol, equipo de porristas, coro, club de fotografía (tal como dijo Miyaco Kari fue bien recibida a este club), de matemáticeas, ciencias, en fin miles de grupos se encontraban en esa escuela. Nos enfocaremos en el equipo de volleybol y basketbol.

Equipo de Vollybol, 5:30 pm

La cancha de volly era techada. 25 jovencitas harían la prueba de donde solo quedarían 12.

Algunas platicaban entre ellas sobre todolas de primer grado, otras recibían consejos de las mayores todo esto lo hacían mientras llegaba la entrenadora.

La entrenadora llego, era una persona no debía tener más de 23 años era alta de pelo negro amarrado en una cola de caballo sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello, con ella llevab una tabla de notas.

-Buenas tardes señoritas-saludo la coach al haber llegado junto a las aspirantes -soy la entrenadora de vollybol Akisuki-se presento- Lo primero que quiero que hagan es qus corran 10 vueltas alrededor de la cancha y después calienten su cuerpo de cabeza a pies.

Hikari al igual qus sus compañeras resgiraban agitadamente despés de haber corrido las 10 vueltas alrededor de la cancha para después empezar a calentar su cuerpo tal y como ordeno la entrenadora.

-Ahora que ya acabaron su calentamiento, formen parejas y hagan 35 voleos y 30 golpes bajo-indico Akisuki.

Hikari se puso con una compañera de su mismo salón, ella tenía el pelo café oscuro largo rizado y de ojos cafes. Ambas eran muy buenas no se les iba ninguna y si era necesario se tiraban al piso para que el "juego" continuará.

Lo siguiente fue el bloqueo, como Kari era algo pequeña no podía bloquear bien aun asi daba lo mejor de si.

Por último se dieron los saques, muchas chicas sobre todo las de primer grado no podían sacar; a algunas le faltaba altura, otras tenían demasiada fuerza dando como resultado que la pelota saliera fuera de la cancha y a otras se les hiba chueco el saque. Hikari tenía un saque digno de admirar ella podía medir su fuerza y también dirigirlo a cualquier punto que ella quisiera de la cancha.

Dieron las 7:00 de la tarde es decir que la prueba había acabado.

-Bien señoritas gracias por venir, los resultados se publicarán el viernes-dijo Akisuki después de haber silbado con su silbato.

Equipo de basketbol 7:00

Hikari llego cuando solo quedaba media hora de la prueba de su reciente amigo.

Como en todas las pruebas y entrenamientos les pusieron a corres a diferencia que a este equipo Fueron 15 vueltas. Al haber terminado ellos también calentaron su cuerpo, hicieron 20 abdominales y 20 lagartijas que el entrenador les pidió que hicieran. Practicaron tiros y tuvieron un pequeño partido entre ellos para que el entrenador pudiera observar mejor sus movimientos.

Después de acabar la prueba el coach le aviso que los resultados serían publicados el viernes (al igual que los de volly), después de dicho aviso fueron a tomarse una ducha.

Hikari espero pacientemente a Takeru quien llego en 10 minutos después aproximadamente. Takeru vestía un pantalón negro de mezclilla junto a una playera color café que asentuaba sus pequeños pero bien formados músculos.

La castaña agito su brazo para que el rubio la viera y se acercará a ella.

-Hikari, qué haces aquí?-pregunto intrigado.

Emitiendo una pequeña risa-Primero mejor dime Kari todos mis amigos me dicen así y tú eres uno de ellos y no quiero que seas la excepción- tomando su mano y acariciandola-y segundo decidí a venir a verte en tu prueba, lastima que solo pude ver la última parte.

-Ya veo-dijo el rubio-quieres que te acompañe a tú casa?-pregunto educadamente y como buen caballero.

-No gracias mi hermano vendrá por mi-rechazando su oferta-además no quiero que tus papas se preocupen por ti-aclaro.

Esto último se le hizo un nudo en el estomágo, su hermano y él no tenían padres bueno si tenían pero se alejaron de ellos hace mucho tiempo, donde en realidad no era de sus padres sino de las normas que impartía el cielo.

Por otro lado, más específico en un bosque oscuro y siniestra se hallaban dos siluetas.

Uno era alto de cabello dorado amarrado a un chongo sus ojos eran de color negro que representaban pura maldad.

El otro era un poco más bajo no podía distinguirse muy bien su apariencia debido que se cubría con una capucha, lo único que podía distinguir eran sus ojos igual negros que los de sus compañeros, el ojo izquierdo llevaba el ojo de vidrio.

-Para que querías verme?-pregunto el de ojo de vidrio con voz dura.

-Su Malum magistrum-hablo el rubio inclinandose ante su superior-se ha detectado que la última Lux custos ha sido revelada-anuncio.

-Eso es excelente-dijo el jefe caminando a un árbol-pronto la oscuridad se apoderará de cada ser vivo y el mal dominará sobre el bien.-Término con una sonrisa maliciosa para después perderse en la oscuridad.

Notas:

Creo que este capitulo no estuvo muy interesante, pero quiero hacer esta historia lo más clara y larga que pueda.

pregunta: que creen que deba hacer para tener más reviews.

Aclaraciones: Takeru si tiene alas pero estas son más chicas, en otras palabras son para un ángel incompleto.


	3. La fiesta de Halloween

CAPITULO 3

El tan ansiado viernes llego, a pesar de que al día siguiente no se fuera al colegio la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban nerviosos por la razón de que ese día a partir de las 12:00 se darían a conocer los resultados.

Kari junto a sus amigos estaban en la clase de historia con la maestra Ran Ayamoto, era castaña de ojos verdes debía tener alrededor de 25 o 23 años, ese año era su segundo dando en ese intituto.

-Ahora quiero que se junten en equipo de 4 para entregarles una preguntas.

Todo los alumnos hicieron lo que les indico la maestra Ayamoto excepto con los tipicos niños de cada salón que piden que su equipo sea con un integrante de más, y debido a que Ran Ayamoto era casi nueva siendo docente les permitía varios privilegios que no debían darse.

La maestra de Historia Universal les entrego a cada equipo una hoja con 30 preguntas.

-La hoja que les acabo de entregar son para el jueves.-Dijo la maestra después de haber terminado de entregar las hojas para posarse frente a sus alumnos. -No quiero que contesten las preguntas quiero que con ellas se basen en hacer un ensayo sobre el tema, pueden buscar en su libro, internet o ir a la biblioteca. Quedan 15 minutos de clase ponganse de acuerdo en lo que resta de la clase-pidió la srta Ayamoto.

-Dice que debe llevar portada con nombre de los integrantes, del maestro, el nombre de la escuela, fecha de entrega; introducción, conclusión, bibliografía y si se encuentra o si se parece importante colocar imagenes-Leyo Ichijogi en voz alta para que sus amigos lo oyeran.

-Suena fácil-hablo la castaña-Hay que disribuirnos el trabajo. Pienso que hoy hay que ir a la biblioteca para empezar con el trabajo-poniendose un dedo en su barbilla.

-LA BIBLIOTECA-grito Davis espantado haciendo que todo el salón se volteara a verlo.

-Señor Motomiya no estamos en el parque de diversiones sino en un salón de clases, guarde silencio y no desconcentre a sus compañeros-exigió la maestra Ayamoto.

-Lo siento-encogiendose en su asiento-en serio la biblioteca?-pregunto preocupado por entrar ese lugar donde solo al oir su nombre le daba pánico-por que mejor no usamos el interet es más rápido y fácil.- dijo el google boy intentando que sus amigos analizaran las cosas.

-Davis claro que usaremos el internet- el castaño sonrio al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de su castaña amiga -pero buscaremos más en la biblioteca que en el internet -la sonrisa de Moyomiya se borro inmediatamente-queremos o al menos yo quiero que la información se más verídica.-Termino de hablar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kari-hablo Ken-nunca voy a olvidar en segundo de secundaria que por haber buscado solo en internet tuve una calificación de 7-Al chico le recorrió un escalofrios por la espalda al recordar su más baja calificación en sus 16 años.

-Pero dicen que la biblioteca es un lugar frio y oscuro-el castaño hablaba con voz algo asi como tenebrosa.

-Bueno y que les parece esto-hablo el único que no había dicho nada- nosotros tres vamos a la biblioteca y Davis hace la introducción, la conclusión, busca imagenes, lo revisa y lo imprime.

Motomiya se quedo pensativo, no era tan mala idea.

-Elige Davis-dijo Yagami-es eso, ir a la biblioteca o de plano sacarte del equipo-dijo con voz dura.

-Acepto la oferta de T.k-dijo sin dudar.

Todos los estudiantes comían alegremente su almuerzo.

-OIGAN TODOS LOS RESULTADOS YA ESTAN PUBLICADOS.-Grito un niño de primer grado bajito ojos negros al igual que su cabello.

Al escuchar esto todo el alumnado o al menos la mayoría que era el 90% salieron corriendo al lugar de anuncios que resultaba estar cerca del auditorio. Se empujaban unos a otros para poder visualizar sus nombres los que lo encontraban saltaban de alegría mientras lo que tenían mala suerte y no aparecían en la lista salían casi llorando o maldiciendo a los maestros.

-Por fin logré salir-dijo Davis respirando entrecortadamente-no entren ahí - advirtió.

-Y, Davis que decían los resultados?-pregunto la Yagami ansiosa.

-Lo siento Kari pero apenas pude ver los mios y los de Ken-dijo apenado el chico-si quieres me vuelve a meter ante esa muchedumbre y veo si estas-se ofrecio valientemente ante su amiga.

-No dejalo vendré cuando ya se hallan acabado las clases o cuando halla menos gente.-dijo la castaña caminando ha su siguiente clase.

Dieron las 2:30 y como habían quedado Kari y sus amigos a excepción de Daisuke se reunieron en la biblooteca, antes de esto Yagami se dirigió junto a su mejor amiga Yolei hacia la tabla de anunció para ver si había quedado o no en el equipo de volleyball.

-Yolei-llamo su amiga castaña-no puedo ver mejor mira tú-decía completamente nerviosa.

-Kari no es para tanto y estoy completamente segura de que si entraste y si no pierden a una valiosa jugadora-le animó.

-Sabes que Yolei tienes razón además todavía tengo el club de fotografía-caminando directo a los carteles.

Bajaba su mirada buscando su nombre en el equipo categoría 89-91, y como era de esperarse Hikari si quedo en el equipo y no solo quedo sino que también quedo como subcapitana.

-Y cómo te fue?-pregumto la de ojos miel algo ansiosa.

-Si quede-dijo con gran alegría y abrazando a su amiga.

-Los ves te lo dije. Bueno yo me voy, suerte con su trabajo-dijo la pelilia caminando al salón de computo despidiendose con su mano de su amiga Kari.

EN LA BIBLIOTECA

Hikari llegó a la biblioteca 10 minutos después de que Takeru y Ken habían llegado.

Takeru sacudió su brazo para que la castaña se diera cuenta de su presencia, Kari se acerco a ellos.

-Con qué preguntas podemos basarnos?-pregunto Ishida a Ichijogi que se había quedado con la hoja.

-El tema trata sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, las preguntas son:

Cuál fue la causa? Qué países participaron?, En qué año Japón se involucró a la Guerra y porqué? entre otras.

-Ok-dijo el rubio-lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar libros-recordo Takeru.

Y así cada uno se dirigió al área de historia para buscar libros que fueran de utilidad ademád no solo buscaban en las estanterías simo que les preguntaban al biblotecario si los podía ayuda a lo que este accedía sin protestar. Habían encontrado aproximadamente 7 libros tal vez mucho no les servirían, más vale que sobre a que falte. Y así se pusieron a hacer su trabajo.

Aproximadamente estuverion en la biblioteca dos horas; Takeru y Ken eran los encargados de buscar y dictarle a Hikari ya que ella era la que tenía una muy bonita letra.

-Yo me encargo de pasar lo a compu para enviarselo a Davis-habló el rubio.

-Me encanta el otoño-dijo Kari de la nada, cuando ya habían llegado al portón y Ken ya se había ido a su casa. -T.k quieres venir conmigo al parque?-el rubio volteo a verla y asintió con la cabeza.

En el parque de Odaiba al centro se hallaba un gran roble, este era el árbol más viejo y grande que tenía la ciudad. Takeru quedo prendado ante la belleza del parque, el rubio jamás había visto algo así, los niños jugaban en la resbaladilla y/o columpios o a algún juego que se inventaban, una madre reprendía a su hija por estar saltando en un charco que estaba muy cerca de un pequeño árbol, una jovencita leía un libro, novios besandose, una ancianita dando de comer a las palomas, en fin eso y muchas cosas màs se mirar en el parque.

Hikari sin pensarlo corrió al centro aventandose a un montón de hojas naranjas. Takeru la siguio mas despacio y la vio lo hermosa que se veía y como se divertía arriba de esas hojas naranjas caídas del árbol por el otoño.

Yagami se dio cuenta de que el chico la onservaba.

-No quieres jugar T.k?-le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa. Y sin dejar que respondiera lo jalo de la manga de su camisa para que callera encima de las hojas.

-Así-dijo T.k con tono amenazante pero divertido.

Y fue así como entre la castaña y el rubio comenzo un juego con las hojas del parque y con los charcos que se encontraban ahí. Ella corría divertida haciendo que sus cabellos soplarán con el viento, él la correteba al igual divertido, fue en un momemto donde el rubio la atrapo y sin darse cuenta la chica cayo sobre él muy cerca de su cara y cabe decir que ambos se pusieron rojos sin mencionar que sus corazones latían demasiado rápido sobre todo la castaña.

- Disculpa-dejo Kari avergonzada y quitandose de encima del rubio.

-Descuida-dijo igual avergonzado pero más que avergonzado preocupado porqué rayos se había sonrojado?-fue muy divertido.- cambio de tema.

-Una vez que vine al parque sola con mi mamá estaba muy aburrida por que no venía mi hermano y con él siempre me divertía y jugabamos entonces ví un gran montón de hojas y sin pensarlo me lancé sobre las hojas y de una manera sintiendome libre-dijo un poco nostalgica-Es una de las razones del por que el otoño es mi estación favorita. Por cierto eres el primero que lo sabes así que si quieres también puede ser tu secreto-Le confio

Él la miro y escucho con atención. Gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, al principio solo chispeaba y poco a poco comenzó a llover muy fuerte ocasionando que todos los que estaban en el parque se refugiarán en sus casas, al igual que todos Hikari y Takeru corrieron rapidamente a la casa de la castaña siendo apenas cubiertos por la chamarra de Takeru.

Llego el jueves día en que se tenía que entregar el trabajo de historia, durante este tiempo no había sucedido nada interesante, por alguna extraña razón Hikari y Takeru se empezaban a sentir diferentes cuando ambos estaban junros ya fuera solos o con el resto del grupo.

-Buenos días chicos-saludo la maestra Ayamoto entrando a su salón-por favor entreguen sus trabajos y dejenlos en la mesa.

-Davis y el trabajo?-pregunto la castaña al ver que su amigo no se paraba a entregarlo es màs ni siquiera lo había sacado de su mochila.

El chico se golpeo la frente-Lo olvide-dijo el moreno rapido y bajito para que no se le escuchar para su desgracia su amiga si le entendio.

-Davis eres idiota o qué?-pregunto histérica y con el volumen moderado para que no los regañaran-Davis lo único que tenías que hacer era imprimirlo-dijo un poc más tranquila, el chico bajo la cabeza.

-Yo traje el trabajo-menciono el rubio sacando un libro engargolado de unas 15 paginas con pasta trasnsparente y detrás la portada con el nombre de ellos.

-T.k eres genial-la castaña se puso contenta.

Después de la clase de historia y haber entregado su proyecto y el enfado de Kari a Daisuke.

La maestra Mina Akimoto de pelo corto negro y ojos verdes impartía las clases de Filosofía, ese día hablaba sobre los filosofos más importantes.

-MOTOMIYA-grito la maestra a su estudiante golpeando el escritorio del muchacho para que sedespertará.

-Qué, qué paso?-pregunto Davis medio adormilado volteando a ver a todos los lados del salón.

-Señor Motomiya es la tercera vez que se duerme en mi clase en esta semana las primeras las deje pasar por alto por esa razón voy a dejarle un trabajo extra, pero le voy a dar una oportunidad si contesta la pregunta que le voy a hacer-regaño tranquilamente al joven-Quién fue Aristóteles y cuál era su postulado? -pregunto a su alumno después de pensar un poco.

Como era de esperarse Davis no sabía la respuesta, volteo a ver a Ken para que le ayudara pero este se volteo para un lado evitando la mirada del castaño después se volteo a Kari quien estaba en el asiento de atrás ella se tapo su cara con el libro, no definitivamente Kari no pensaba ayudarle y menos con lo que había pasado en historia que de no ser por Takeru los 4 hubieran reprobado.

-Nosé maestra-se sincero.

-Para mañana un ensayo de 3 cuartillas sobre la pregunta que le hice y a parte la tarea que voy a encargar.

Saliendo de clases.

Davis, Kari y T.k caminaban para dirijirse ala casa de cada quien.

-Qué le pasa a esa vieja loca?- pregunto Davis interrumpiendo el silencioque se había formado hace unos instantes.

-Tú deberías aprender a no quedarte dormido en las clases-le dijo Takeru.

...

..

.

Paso un mes y medio donde todo transcurría normal, Davis seguía siendoregañado por lo maestros, Hikari y Takeru se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

En un taxi se hallaban 3 personas una era pelirroja y los otros dos rubios, estas tres personas que resultaban ser Sora, Yamato y Takeru quienes se dirigían a una fiesta de halloween.

-Dime Sora por que tenemos que ir a esa fiesta- pregunto Yamato quien iba disfrazado de vampiro. Su traje era muy sencillo esté consistía con un pequeño chaleco rojo, una camisa de mangas largas color blanco y un saco grande negro, se había colocado unos colmillos y había utilizado maquillaje para lucir tenebroso.

-Yamato ya te lo dije es para mezclarnos mejor con los humanos-le dijoTakenouchi

vestida de bruja, su traje era completamente negro con un corse morado y las orillas de sus mangas también llevaban un toque de morado la falda la cual era suelta de la parte de abajo le llegaba más arriba de sus rodillas aproximadamente un poco mas abajo de la mitad de sus muslos y por supuesto no podía faltar el sombrero negro de punta, Sora solo se había aplicado una base para tener una piel más clara y se delinio los ojos de colr negro.

El taxista que iba al volante no le dio importancia a lo que dijo la pelirroja ya que penso que eso de relacionarse con los humanos se refería a lo de sus disfracez.

Yamato al ser un ángel no estaba de acuerdo con esa festividad y mucho menos con ir a una fiesta de Halloween esas fiestas no representaban nada bueno desde gente que se emborrachaba o drogaba hasta caer en el vicio y otras mucho más atrevidas practicaban magia negra. Por supuesto Sora tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esas tradiciones que tenían los humanos no podía entender por que mucha gente prefería el mal en vez del bien, pero asistirían a esa fiesta para ayudarle a Takeru en su misión quien tampoco estaba de acuerdo.

Takeru eligió un traje de pirata sencillo, consistía con una playera blanca un saco y pantalones color negro las botas que calzaba eran color negro, en su ojo derecho llevaba un parche y dentro de su cinturón tenía guardada una espada de plástico.

El lugar donde se realizaba la fiesta era en una casa de la familia Arakawa compañera de Mimi y Koushiro donde asistirían todos los alumnos de la preparatoria también asistirían algunos de la Universidad por su hermana mayor.

La casa era enorme por fuera tenía un jardin lleno de calabazas terrorificas tanto grandes como chicas, arriba en la chimenea tenía una bruja en una escoba con un gato negro al llegar a la puerta había un esqueleto y del otro lado de la puerta estaba unatelaraña de medio metro, cabe decir que Takeru mo la vio y se tropezo con ella quitandola de la casa y desenrredandose El adorno.

La música se escuchaba por toda la casa, y adolescentes bailaban con gran diversión y muy felices.

Se podía ver disfraces de todo tipo desde tanto como tiernos hasta los más terrorificos. Takeru, su hermano y Sora buscaban al grupo que ahora eran sus amigos.

-Los ven? - pregunto el Ishida mayor a los dos.

-No,tú Sora ya lograste verlos.-Sora se paraba de puntitas alzando la cabeza para ver si los encontraba.

-Si, ya los vi-señalando a donde se encontraban-siganme-y agarro a los 2 rubios de las muñecas.

-Hola chicos- saludo Kari en cuanto llegaron los demás.

-Hola Kari -saludaron al unisono.

Todos se saludaban casi gritando por la música.

-T.k estas muy guapo-le dijo la pequeña Yagami admirando su disfraz de pirata.

-Gracia. Tú también estas muy bonita-observandola de abajo hacia arriba admirando su belleza, Hikari solo le sonrió

Hikari iba disfrazada de una gitana su traje en los hombros era color blanco y algo caídos, del abdomen a la cintura tenía un corse azul en la parte de en medio con morado a los lados, también tenía una falda corta color azul, el cabello se lo dejo suelto colocandose una pañoleta morada encima de su cabeza, traía unos grandes aretes y muchas pulseras.

Yolei Innoue había elegido un disfraz del de Alicia en el país de maravillas solo que este era de miedo, el traje era completamente negro con rojo y estaba todo roto, sus ojos llevaba delineador rojo de arriba hacia abajo pareciendo como si hubiera llorado sangre.

Mimi Tachikawa había elegido uno de princesa egipcia, era un vestido completamente blanco llegandole a la mitad de las rodillas con un cinturón dorado en el antebrazo usaba un brazalete igualmemte dorado, en la cabeza una corona con una serpiente al frente, sus ojos estaban sombreados de dorado el delineador se lo había puesto de manera muy larga.

Tai Yagami era un zombie su ropa era sencilla pero daba mucho miedo, utilizaba una camisa blanca que llevaba sangre por todos lados, encima llevaba una cahqueta café y unos pantalones de mezclilla y al igual que la chaqueta estaban rotos con pedazos sueltos de tela, se había colocado sangre falsa de la boca a la garganta alrededor de los ojos tenía un color azul griceaso, y en la cabeza se había colocado un cuchillo como si esta le atravesara.

Davis Motomiya había optado por el disfraz del guasón, una base en su cara completamente blanca, sus labios y fuera de ellos pintados rojos (como si se los hubiera pintado con crayones), sus ojos con un color gris con algo de verde, una playera completamente verde y unos pantalones azules, un saco largo morado al igual que sus guantes.

Koushiro Izzumi como era de esperarse se disfrazo de un científico loco, traía puesto una bata blanca con una peluca gris que tenía todos los cabello hacia arriba como si se hubiera electrocutado y unos lentes colgados de su cuello, Taichi y Hikari insistieron en ponerle unas cicatrices a lo que el accedio (después de mucha insistencia).

Y por último pero no menos importantes estaba Ken Ichijogi utilizando un disfraz de cazafantasmas, era un traje completamente beige cerca de donde se encuentra el corazón llevaba un escudo con un fantasma dentro de un circulo rojo y una línea atravezaba al fantasma y en su espalda colgaba una mochila grande negro con una arma para cazar los fantasmas (obviamente de mentiras) y por último unos pequeños raguños en su cara como si de verdad hubiera tenido que atrapar a los fantasmas.

-chicos se estan divirtiendo-hablo una joven vestida de gatubela, ella llego bailando y en su mano derecha un vas de "ponche", esta chica no era namás ni nada menos que Kiran Yamada.

-Si Yamada-dijo Taichi.

-Taichi dime Kiran -acariciando su brazo y poniendo nervioso al moreno.

Fue entonces que Mimi vio tal acto y enfurecida y de un mamotazo quito la mano de Kiran de su novio.

-Qué crees que haces con MI novio?-le reclamo la castaña a la morocha.

-Tranquila Tachikawa solo quería estar con Tai un rato-Mimi la miro con ojos asesinos.

-Mimi calmate-interfirio el moreno.

-Así que prefieres estar con ella que conmigo-señalandola como si fuera una cosa. -pues bien quedate con tú amiguita-y cruzada de brazos fue donde estaba Yolei.

-Que bueno que se fue o no Tai-volviendo a su acción anterior antes de que llegara Tachikawa.

Tai la siguio con la vista y ahora fue él quien quito la mano de la chica de su brazo para dirigirse con su novia y aclarar la situación, ambos salieron al jardin.

Un poco apartados se encontraban Yamato y Sora platicando y comiendo algunos bocadillos.

-Oye nena -hablo un tipo alto de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro disfrazado gladiador-por que no dejas al rubio ese y vienes conmigo a bailar y talvez a otras cosas-sonrio malvadamente y con ojos de acosador esto enfurecio al Ishida mayor.

-Qué dijiste idiotas-dijo enojado Yamato.

-Oye amigo no te estoy hablando a ti sino a la preciosa pelirroja.-Cuando Yamato iba hablar la pelirroja lo sostuvo del brazo para que no hiciera una locura.

-Yo no quiero estar con una persona como tú quiero estar con mi-dudo un poco quería decir su novio pero no lo eran-con mi amigo.

Y ambos se fueron a otro lugar.

Era oficial Yamato odiaba esa fiesta.

Yolei, Ken, T.k., Kari y Davis se encontraban descansando en unos sillones.

-Me encanta esa canción-dijo Yolei brincando del sillón y jalo a Ken de la muñeca para llevarlo a bailar.

Jiji-se rió la única chica de ahí-Yolei es muy divertida o no?-pregunto a sus amigos.

-Pues a mi me parece que esta loca-tomando un trago a su regresco de naranja.

-Davis eso no es cierto-regaño el rubio- a mi me parece una niña muy enérgica.- A pesar de que llebaba poco tiempo siendo su amigo ya les tenía un cariño especial y lo conocía muy bien, sobre todo a su protegida.

-T.k.-vamos a bailar el susodicho asintio levantandose del sillón para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

-Espera Kari-la Yagami detuvo su andar y se giro para ver a su amigo y escuchar lo que quería decirle.

-Por que invitaste a T.k y no a mí?-pregunto triste.

-Estoy enfada contigo por haber dicho eso de mi amiga-le dijo fingiendo enojo.

-No espera Kari, quise decir que esta loca en el buen sentido y que es muy divertida-se intento rectificar Kari no le dio importancia y con T,k fue a la pista de baile. Daisuke se tiró en el sillon con depresión, Hikari había preferido a T.k antes que él, por qué prefería Takeru antes que él? si él era su mejor amigo de la infancia y a T.k llevaban solo unos meses de conocerlo.

La canción que sonaba en esos momentos era lenta y romántica con un pequeño toque de miedo.

Hikari había enrredado sus brazos en el cuello de su acompañante mientras que Takeru abrazaba la cintura de Hikari pegandola a su cuerpo y pudiendo oler su perfume a olor de frutas tropicales. El mundo se detuvo para ambos, para cuando se acabo la música recargarón su frente contra la otra un instante después sus labios estaban a solo 2cm para poder besarse.

-Qué crees que haces?-dijo Matt a su hermano quien lo había jalado del brazo bruscamente antes de que se besara con Kari-Takeru lo sabes bien no podemos enamorarnos de un mortal.

Antes de que Takeru contestará persibio algo maligno y una voz oscura y siniestra le habló al oído como si estuviera en su mente, Yamato solo pudo sentir algo oscuro.

-"Entreganosla, la lucha entre el bien y el mal esta por comenzar y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo"-fue lo que dijo la voz para después desaparecer y dejando a Takeru preocupado.

-AUXILIO-grito una jovencita desesperada.

Cuando los hermanos se acercaron una niña se estaba convulsionando, o al menos eso parecía, porque Takeru y Yamato sospechaban que estaba poseída por la presencia que hace segundos habían precensiado. Ambos hermanos podían curarla pero no podían revelarse y lo único que podían hacer eraorar para que esa jovencita dejara de estar poseída.

Definitivamente Kari no era una jovencita normal, per qué era? y qué secretos escondía?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

La fiesta al principio tenía pensado hacerlo del cumpleaños de alguno de los elegidos pero después me di cuenta que se acercaba 31 de octubre así que la hice de Halloween

Gracias a todos lo que me han dejado review me ponen muy feliz.

Espero que la descripción de los disfraces haya estado bien no soy buena describiendo ropa.


	4. La cita

CAPITULO 4

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE

-No enviaste a Takeru a la Tierra solo para conseguir sus alas cierto? Algo tiene esa chica o me equivoco-hablo la arcángel de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-No Clarissa no te equivocas-dijo el arcángel que había enviado a Takeru a la Tierra que estaba sentado en una banca y tenía la mirada perdida en una laguna-Ella no es una humana normal y es muy importante que este sana y salva para que siga manteniendo el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad-levantando su vista a la joven que estaba a un lado de él.

-Pero si ella es muy importante para que no se pierda ese balance por que mandaste a Takeru un ángel incompleto?-pregunto curiosa.

-Takeru es un ángel incompleto cierto solo que él tiene una gran esperanza que ni nosotros tenemos y eso lo hace especial, la esperanza es el guardian de la luz.-Con una sonrisa volteo de nuevo su vista a la laguna-Solo hay algo que me preocupa- borrando su sonrisa de su rostro y su acompañante no dijo nada.

Pasaron dos días del incidente en la fiesta de Halloween los paramédicos llegaron pero como habían supuesto Yamato y Takeru un demonio había poseído a esa jovencita, y por esa razón la chica quedo en coma con muy pocas esperanzas de que volviera a despertar.

En los baños de mujeres de la preparatoria Odaiba estaban dos amigas lavandose las manos.

-Qué pasa?-pregunto Hikari quien veía que su amigs Yolei no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Es lo mismo que yo debo preguntarte-dijo la pelimorada.

-No tengo idea de que hablas-agarrando una toalla para secarse sus manos.

-Vente hoy a dormir a mi casa, tenemos mucho de que hablar-le pidio sosteniendo sus manos.

-Pero Yolei no entiendo de que tenemos que hablar?-pregunto confundida.

-De Tk-respondio y sin dejar que la castaña dijera algo Innoue se marcho del baño.

-T.k-murmuro por lo bajo formandole una pequeña sonrisa poniendose sus mejillas color rosa.

12:50 pm los de primero de preparatoria salon 2 estaban en clases de ciencias sociales con el maestro Kioshy Matsumoto.

- Señor Motomiya salga de mi salón inmediatamente-demando el profesor.

-Y ahora que hice?-pregunto confundido ya que lo único que había hecho era pedirle prestado una pluma a unos de sus compañeros.

-No pregunte y salga de mi clase-ordeno por última vez y señalando oa puerta que dirgía al pasillo, Daisuke puso su movhila colgando de sus hombros, y salió con pesadez-Quién puede decirme en que consiste el Marxismo?-pregunto después de que Motomiya se fuera.

Solo algunas personas levantaron la mano entre ellos Ken Ichijogi.

-Ichijogi contesta tú por favor-dijo el profesor.

Y como era de esperarse de un alumno con Ken contesto perfectamente recibiendo medio punto para el exámen.

La clase término a la 1:40 y su última hora era educación física

Comenzarón por correr 4 vueltas alrededor de la cancha de fútbol en la cual después de correr y calentar se haría un equipo mixto. Kari y Ken estaban en el equipo azul mientras que Davis y T.k pertenecían al rojo, a pesar de ser solo un juego de clases los jóvenes jugaban como si fuera uno de campeonato excepto por unas niñas que se asustaban con la pelota que ni las rozaba. El equipo ganador fue el azul y el rojo la proxima clase les tendría que traer una paletas a cada uno.

Eran las 2:45 hora en que Takeru llegaba a su casa después de la escuela.

-Yamato, Sora -grito a su hermano y amiga dejando su mochila en una mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Takeru que bueno que llegas-dijo la pelirroja voltenado a verlo-sientate enseguida estará listo-regreso su vista a la comida.

-Y mi hermano?-pregunto sentandose en una silla.

-Taichi lo invito a su casa-fue la simple respuesta de Takenouchi mientras servía la comida. Taichi y Yamato se habían muy buenos amigos aun que a veces tuvieran muchas peleas sobre todo porque a Yamato no le gustaba que le dijeran Matt y Tai solo para fastidiarlo le decía así.

La comida que sirvio Sora consistía en pollo al vapor y una ensalda sencilla.

-Espero este rico es la primera vez que cocino sabes que tú hermano siempre hace la comida-dijo algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes de seguro esta delicioso-afirmo seguro-Y si no podemos pedir comida-bromeo, la comida para llevar lo sabía por escuchar a unos compañeros sobre algo de lo que harían un sábado y que una buena opción sería pedir una pizza y ver películas.

-Jaja Takeru que gracioso-le dijo com sarcasmo pero al mismo tiempo con tono divertido.-Mejor comamos antes de que se enfríe-tomando su tenerdor en su mano izquierda y el cuchillo en la derecha, sosteniendo el pollo con el tenedor para con el cuchillo partirlo y probar el primer bocado, Takeru hiso la misma acción y degusto su bocado, al rubio pudo formarse una pequeña sonrisa dandole a entender a la pelirroja que si le había gustado su comida.

Antes de que Takeru terminara jugaba con su comida con una cara de preocupación y frustración.

-Takeru te sucede algo?-le pregunto Takenouchi preocupada.-si quieres contarmelo esta bien y si no quieres esta hien yo lo entenderé sabes que yo siempre estoy para ustedes-insitando a que le dijera cual era su pronlema.

El rubio levanto su vista para toparse con lo ojos rubíes de Sora quien lo miraba preocupada, Takeru penso que Sora sería la mejor opción para contarle lo que sucedía-Sora-la susodicha puso atención-Cómo te diste cuenta de qus estabas enamorado de mi hermano?-eso descoloco a la pelirroja.

-Bueno como sabes yo pertenezco a los ángeles del amor así como Yamato pertenece a los de la amistad-el oji azul asintió. -Hace 5 años cuando tú hermano y yo todavía eramos angeles en entrenamiento nos encomendaron una misión juntos-comenzo a contar Sora-Sabía que la misión era sobre aclarar los sentimientos de una persona lo que no me esperaba es que la tuviera que hacer con un ángel de la amistad-T.k recargo sus codos en la mesa y asi poner más atención-Cuando vi por primera vez a Yamato me pareció el ser más hermoso que jamà vi, al principio solo sentí una gran atracción física. La misión nos llevo aproximadamente 3 meses tiempo en el cual nos volvimos muy buenos amigos después te conocí y te considere como un hermano pequeño. Siguio pasando el tiempo y yo cada vez que veía a Yamato sentía mariposas en el estomágo, mi corazón latía fuertemente, sentía como si me faltará el aire, nose exactamente eran demasiadas emociones que no las podría describir con palabras.-Término de contar.-Por qué la pregunta Takeru?-pregunto intrigada.

-Lo que pasa-se detuvo un momento analizando sus palabras- yo también he sentido emociones confusas desde hace tiempo. La pelirroja quedo pasmada ante tal confesión-y tengo miedo, siento como si me estuviera enamorando de Hikari-confeso.

-Takeru-agarrando la mano del rubio con las dos de ella-sabes que si por mi fuera te ayudaría pero...-su frase quedo incompleta para decir los siguiente-sabes olvida lo que dije soy un ángel del amor y mi deber es hacer que todos recibamos y demos amor, no me importan las normas te ayudare en lo que sea posible-dijo decidida y orgullosa.

...

..

.

Llego el viernes en la noche.

Yolei y Kari se encontraban en un sillon rojo viendo la película de "una chica en apuros" en una pantalla de plasma; Miyaco llebaba unos patalones negros con una blusa roja de mangas cortas con un corazón blanco en medio también traía una chamarra negra, por otro lado Hikari llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con un sueter gris de bigotes.

-Jajaja-rio Yagami tomando un puñado de palomitas.

-No logró entender como no la descubren-dijo Miyaco igual divertida.

-Yo tampoco-se notan sus facciones femeniles-Innoe asintio dandole la razón.

Y así pasaron viendose la película atacandose de risa sonre todo en las siguientes escenas: cuando Viola(la protagonista) y el resto de los jugadores de fútbol estaban en el parque de diversiones, también cuando Viola baja su mano para tocarle las pompis a Duke, o cuando la protagonista dice "Mamá no voy a usar tacones... porque los tacones son invento del hombre para que el trasero de la mujer se vea más pequeño y para que w sea mas dificil escapar corriendo" y por último la escena donde Viola le dice a Duke que lo ama y obviamente el joven se alerta porque piensa que un hombre lo ama.

-Amo está película-dijo la pelimorada en cuanto se acabo la película-y ahora qué te parece si vamos a cenar?-pregunto mientras se leventaba para sacar el DVD.

-A cenar? Por qué mejor no pedimos una pizza y vemos otra película?-sugirio.

-No es mala idea pero cerca de aquí abrieron un restaurante italiano y me han dicho que esta muy bueno y no tienen servicio a domicilio-dijo con ojos de cachorrito-por favooooor-parpadeando, juntando sus manos y haciendo un puchero con la boca para convencer a su amiga lo cual logró.

Miyaco se puso una bufanda roja y Kari se puso un saco gris.

Afuera hacia aire y con probabilidades de que lloviera, a esas horas ya no había mucha gente solo algunas parejas y las personas que atendían los locales que aún seguían abiertos.

El restaurante de nombre italliato era muy sencillo afuera tenía unas cuantas mesas tapadas con sombrillas verdes para que no calará el Sol o se mojaran con la lluvia, al entrar se dieron cuenta que solo se ocupaban dos mesas. Hikari y Miyaco se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la ventana.

-Buenas noches señoritas mi nombre es Rogelio y seré su mesero esta noche-se presento un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes muy apuesto en realidad-les traigo algo de beber?-pregunto sacando una libretita con una pluma.

-A mi traigame una limonada natural-pidio Hikari amablemente.-Por favor

-A mi traeme un sprite.

Mientras que llegaban sus bebidas llevaron a la mesa panes calientes.

-Señoritas ya saben que quieren ordenar?-pregunto el mesero después de dar sus respectivas bebidas.

-Si traiganos una pizza de queso y peperoni cada una a la mitad-pidio Innue bajando su carta para ver al mesero que tomaba su orden.

La orden llego en 5 minutos Kari pidio otra limonada.

-Tenían razón estas pizzas estan deliciosas, o no Kari?-pregunto después de terminar su bocado de pizza de peperoni.

-Tienes razón-afirmo su amiga-Por cierto que querías decirme de T.k?

-Paciencia amiga primero hay que llegar a mi casa y ahí me confesarás todo-la castaña se quedo confundida.-Pero debes prometerme que me diras toda la verdad.

...

La pijama de Hikari era una playera blanca con un Mickey Mouse al centro y sus pantalones eran color azul y con varios Mickyes.

Yolei llevaba su pijama con la frase "the power girls"

-Bien hora de confesar toda la verdad- dijo la pelimorada con determinación y terminando de cepillar su larga cabellera morada.-qué sientes por Takeru?-pergunto sin rodeos.

-A que te refieres con que siento, T.k es solo un amigo muy especial-dijo no muy convecida.

Inoue levanto una ceja-Kari dijiste que dirias la verdad.

-Es la verdad T.k es mi amigo-volvio a decir.

-Vamos Kari ni tú misma crees tus palabras-dijo levantandose de casi un salto del suelo-he visto como lo miras-caminando por su habitación mientras agitaba su brazos de arriba a abajo-vamos Kari confiesa que te gusta-tomando las manos de su acompañante para darle animos después de volver a sentarse en el suelo.

La castaña se mordio el labio inferior y bajo su cabeza un poco avergonzada-si me gusta-murmuro quedito para que su amiga no la escuchara-Tienes razón Yolei T.k me gusta mucho- esta vez hablo mas fuerte para que su amiga lo escuchara.-Pero qué Yolei qué debo hacer, no creo que T.k me quiera más como una amiga-dijo preocupada volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

-Oye por que no lo invitas al parque de diversiones que abren la proxima semana.

-Es una buena idea-sonrio alegre a su amiga.-Y tú que me dices de Ken?-la castaña pregunto a su amiga de lentes, era el turno de Yolei de sonrojarse.

-Pues recuerdas la fiesta de Halloween -Yagami asintio-bueno Ken me llevo a mi casa-relataba a lo que Hikari prestaba atención-al llegar a mi casa se formo un silencio incomodo por así decirlo y sin pensar ni dudar le di un beso en los labios-termino avergonzada muy raro en ella a decir verdad.

-Y qué paso-pregunto intrigada la menor.

-Sali corriendo y entre a mi casa, él y yo no hemos hablado del tema-agregó. Hikari ahora entendía el comportamiento que su amiga tuvo toda la semana con el joven Ichijogi.

Después de la declaración de las adolescentes la piyamada continuo con música y saltando de la cama como niñas chiquitas hasta que quedaron cansadas terminando dormidas hasta las 3:00 am, la suerte era que al día siguiente no tenìan al colegio.

Los rayos de Sol empezaban a traspazar las ventanas de la habitación de Yolei. Hikari por tener genes Yagami no era de las que se levantan puntual, Miyaco fue la prinera en levantarse dirigiendose al baño para tomar una ducha y así luego preparar el desayuno.

-Yolei porque no me despertaste-pregunto la Yagami frotandose un ojos, deslisando la silla y sentarse en ella-te hubiera ayudado.

-No te prrocupes.-sirviendo unos panques y un jugo de naranja.

...

..

.

Kari ya había llegado a su casa donde su hermano solo levanto la cabeza para ver a su hermana pequeña que ya había llegado

-Hola hermano, voy a estar en mi habitación por si necesitas algo.

-Ok, por cierto Kari T.k te llamo hace rato-informo Tai.

Ante esto Hikari salio corriendo a su habitación, agarrar su telefóno para marcar el número de Takeru para ver que quería además de que era su oportunidad para invitar a T.k al parque, antes de realizar tal acción timbraron y por alguna razón Hikari salio volando a abrir.

-T.k hola -dijo la castaña a su rubio amigo después de abrir la puerta-estaba a punto de llamarte.

-Enserio?-pregunto y paso a la sala de los Yagami después de que Hikari le dejara pasar a su casa.

-si -afirmo-pero qué te trae por aquí?-le pregunto sentandose enun sillon frente a Ishida.

-Bueno yo-bajando su cabeza y jugando con sus dedos, nunca se imagino que los humanos batallaran tanto para invitar a la persona que les gusta.

-Si?-alentandolo a que siguiera.

-Te gustaría ir conmigo al parque de diversiones?-pregunto armandose de valor.

Hikari no supo que decir y solo lo abrazo afirmando su respuesta.

-Bueno que te parece el sábado siguiente a las 4:00 pm -propuso el rubio a lo que ella estuvo de acuerdo-vengo por ti?

-No te molestes mejor nos vemos ahí-dijo Yagami.

...

...

.

Durante la semana Hikari y su equipo tuvieron su primer partido de campeonato juvenil de volleybal ganandolo no con mucha diferencia.

Llego el día en que Takeru y Hikari tendrían su primera cita. Ambos estaban emocionados pero no se imaginaron que un pequeño problema tendrían que suspender su cita.

-Hola T.k-la castaña marco el número telefónico de Takeru.

-Kari?-dijo el rubio del otro lado de la línea-estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado.

-No T.k no estoy bien me siento horrible pero eso es lo de menos temo que tendremos que suspender la ida al parque de diversiones para otra ocasión-dijo descepcionada y con voz mormada.

-Descuida tú salud es primero-dijo él también decepsionsdo.

Takeru colgo el telefóno y suspiro.

Qué te pasa Takeru?-pregunto amiga pelirroja

-Kari esta enferma y tuvo que suspender la cita.

-Ya veo, oye y por que no vas y la visitas-sugirio Takenouchi, el joven asintio y se dirigio a la casa de su protegida.

...

..

Cuando Takeru llego a la casa de los Yagami Taichi le abrio la puerta e invitandolo.

-Puedo ver a Kari?-pregunto el rubio cortesmente.

- No creo que sea muy buena idea puede contagiarte.

-Hermano quién es?-pregunto Hikari que había escuchado el timbre de la puerta y voces-T.k q qué haces aquí?-pregunto al ver al rubio y un poco avergonzada de que el chico que le gustaba la viera en esas fachas.

Hikari vestía su piyama de Mickey Mouse con una cobija encima de ella, su nariz estaba toda roja y sus ojos tenían grandes ojeras.

-Vine hacerte compañía-le respondió-por cierto te traje esto-dandole un gatito de peluche blanco con manchas cafes.

-Gra achu gracias T.k-agredecio con sinceridad-no te hubieras achu molestado.-T.k y yo vamos a estar en mi habitación.-guiando al oji azul a su habitación.

La habitación de la castaña la pared era completamente en blanco, una ventana enorme para salir al balcon a lado de esta se encontraba su cama indual con una colcha azul y diferentes flores de colores detras de la cama arriba de la cabecera estaba escrito su nombre en letras grandes y de colores a lado izquierdo de su cama estaba un buro con una lampara de noche y frente a la cama tenía una comoda donde estaba una cajita musical.

-Esta muy bonita tú habitación-habló Takeru después de analizar el cuarto de Hikari.

-Gracias. Se que te traje hasta aquí pero si quieres puedes irte estoy acostumbrada a casi siempre enfermarme además esta Tai para cuidarme-dijo aun que en realidad no quería que se fuera.

-No esta bien me voy a quedar a cuidarte.

-Pero...-dijo algo preocupada, y saltando de alegría de que se quedará a cuidarla.

-Nada yo te voy a cuidar.

El día no fue como lo planearon pero la pasaron juntos que era lo más importante.

Para empezar Takeru le preparo un caldo de pollo para que no quedara con el estomágo vacío, vieron un albúm de fotos donde salían todos los amigos y todas o al menos la mayoría tomadas por Hikari, la que mas enternecio a Takeru fue una donde Kari tenía unos 4 añitos abrazando a un osito de felpa con una sonrisa inocente que solo una niña de esa edad. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, donde T.k al despertarse le dio un beso en su frente en forma de despedida y asi poder marcharse a su casa.

...

..

.

El lunes no había clase y ese día a Kari quien ya se sentía mejor le hablo a T.k para reprogramar su cita para ese día en la tarde a lo que por supuesto Takeru estuvo de acuerdo.

...

4:00pm

Takeru vestía unos jeans con blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra y unos converse negros tambaleandose sobre sus talones y esperando a la hermosa castaña.

Pasaron 10 minutos y llego Hikari Yagami, ella llevaba unos pantalones blancos entubados, unas botas color rojas por encima de los pantalones, una playera roja, una chamarra de mezclilla y por último una bufanda azul además de una pequeña bolsa.

-T.k llevas mucho tiempo?-pregunto Yagami al llegar con el mas joven Ishida.

-Solo 10 minutos.

-Oh T.k de verdad lo siento pero Davis llego de repente a mi casa y me pidio que le ayudara con su tarea de química.

-Esta bien mejor entremos.

El parque estaba lleno de gente de todo tipo.

-Y a dónde vamos primero?-le pregunto Takeru a Hikari.

-Estaba pensando en ir a las atracciones pero primero hay que entrar ahí-señalando una enorme carpa con el título "vuelta al mundo"

Era un lugar donde podías ver tradiciones, culturas, etc., de diferentes países, en cada puesto de país las personas que atendían vestían la ropa tradicional del país además de la comida. Para ambos sobre todo para Hikari era grandioso ver todo eso.

-Ojala un día pueda viajar personalmente a todos estos países.-dijo la castaña después haber degusyado un pedazo deun platillo mexicano.

-Estoy segura de que un día podras cumplr ese sueño-dedicandole unsonrisa.

Después de ver todos los países que estaban expuestos decidieron ir a los juegos mecánicos no sin antes comerse un algodón de azúcar, Takeru al probarlo sintio en su boca como se desacía algo dulce.

Fue una cita muy divertida donde se subieron a todos los juegos la montaña rusa fue el último juego para no vomitar por el algodón que habían comido, la casa de sustos Kari gue agarrada del brazo de Takeru haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco.

-T.k-le hablo la castaña para que detuviera su andar-ya viste-señalando a un elefante de peluche.-Es realmente hermoso.

-Lo quieres?-a lo que ella asintio.-Entonces lo comprare para ti-determino.

-No T.k no me lo compres, tú has pagado todo ahora es mi turno .

-Lo siento señorita pero ese peluche no esta a la venta-dijo un señor al ver que la castaña sacaba unos billetes de su cartera, el señor tenía pelo negro y de ojos verdes-Te lo puedes llevar si consigues 1000 puntos en los siguientes juegos-explico antes de que se le fuera un cliente.-Que dices acptas?-reto.

-Acepto-dijo sin dudar.

Yagami eligio el juego de disparar al tiro al blanco solo que eso no lo hacía dificil sino que los blancos (eran3) se movían dispersamente haciendo que el jugador se desconcertara y Hikari no era la excepción quien solo obtuvo 250 puntos.

-Tal vez la proxima-dijo el señor con tono burlon a sabiendas de que nadie podría ganado de su puesto sobre todo ese hermoso elefante.

-Yo voy a intentarlo-hablo el ángel que no había dejado de observar a su cita.

- entregandole los dardos y despreocupado.

No paso ni medio minuto y Takeru ya llevaba más de 500 puntos, obviamente el encargadose sorprendió con tal puntuación y rezo para que no pudiera hacer los otros 500 lo cual fue envano porque sin más ni menos el rubio gano el elefante para su castaña,el señor le entrego el peluche a regañadientes.

-Gracias T.k-se abalanzo sobre Takeru.

Eran aproximadamente las 7:00pm y en el parque de diversiones había un lugar retirado con césped y un gran lago y arriba un puente. Se formo un silencio cómodo entre ambos donde al parecer se entendían con solo mirarse, y sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias y castigos Takeru la tomo de la barbilla atrayendo sus labios a los suyos era un beso dulce cargado de emociones sobre todo de amor.

-Wow - dijo Hikari después de del beso y recuperando el aliento-eso fue increíble.

Ambos se iban a besar nuevamente pero antes de que sucediera el cielo comenzo a nublarse, un fuerte viento comenzo a soplar y de una neblina negra con tonos rojizos aparecio un ser de cabellos negros y ojos morados representando pura maldad vestía una túnica color rojo sangre y una enorme y esplusnantes alas. De un segundo a otro Hikari fue arrebatada de los brazos del rubio por ese ser, pensando que había fallado en su misión.

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo espero y les haya gustado.

Una pregunta creen que estado escribiendo mejo? o sigo igual? para poder mejora.


End file.
